A Great Adventure
by Chairman Kurihara
Summary: A guy is reincarnated into Game of Thrones with three limited wishes a few years before the start of the story. Male OC. Gonna become very AU. Rated M because Westeros.
1. Death Is Very Painful

Where am I?'

As Brandon slowly opened his eyes, he was blinded by a bright flash of golden light.

'What the heck is going on?'

With his eyes tightly shut, he tried to sit up. His elbows threatened to buckle and fail beneath him, but he managed to sit up all the same. He then slowly opened his eyes, ignoring the immediate pain and found himself in what seemed to be a garden. He was surrounded by roses and lavenders, lilies and dandelions. All manner of flowers were around him. Beside him was a massive tree with vines encircling it. Using it as a support, he slowly made his way to his feet.

'How did I get here.'

With that, some sort of dam in his brain was broken and everything came flooding out. His head got hit by what felt light a 20 ton truck as countless memories suddenly flashed through his mind. He began to watch his whole life starting from his birth. He watched as his mum cradled him in her arms for the first time as she named him Brandon Cole, as he and his father would run around in the park with their kites, as he would start school and make friends.

He watched himself fall in love with one of said friends, a girl by the name of Rose. He was entranced by the way her hair red hair would dance in the sun, a golden layer of light radiating from it. His mind would go blank at the sight of her dazzling smile. His heart would threaten to burst within him from her beautiful laugh. Her sky blue eyes would draw him in, making him feel like he could stare into those eyes for a thousand years. In the day he would only think of her and at night he would dream of her. And yet still, he had no courage to ask her out, too afraid that what he already had would be lost to him.

He watched everything, from the breastfeeding and the toilet breaks to the anime and TV shows he used to watch at home.

And he also saw what appeared to be his death.

* * *

He was coming home from school one day after finishing with his A-Level exams. He had been in a good mood but that was to be expected. After all, he had just finished school for good and would go to Uni after the summer ended. He was just about to pull out his key and enter his home when he saw a bright light on the door from behind him. When he turned, he saw a truck speeding up to collide with him. The windows were splattered in blood from the inside, so he doubted whether or not there was a driver behind the wheel.

Saying the collision was painful would be an understatement. He felt his skin torn asunder as his chest collapsed from the force of the truck. He felt his bones get crushed and pierce his back as he flew through the front door, glass shards and wooden splinters getting themselves embedded all over his body. And the blood. All that blood just flying everywhere.

He didn't know how, but the truck seemed to come to a stop after half of it entered the building. His body, or what was left of it, lay there in the living room. He turned his head and laid eyes on his mother in an apron.

'Is that lasagne?'

For a moment, he forgot all about his situation and thought only about the lasagne his mother was cooking. That was until his mother started screaming.

'FuckfuckfuckfuckI'mgonnafuckingdie!'

As his vision began to darken from the edges of his sight, he realised that there was no time left so he ignored the growing panic at the back of his mind, turned to his sobbing mother, who at some point had come to his side, and did the only thing that came to his mind.

"I...love you…mum." He then tried to smile as tears began to roll down his cheek. His body couldn't handle it any longer and so his vision completely faded away, his life coming to an end.

* * *

After watching all of that, Brandon began puke as his legs gave way. He began to cry and scream.

'IdiedIdiedIdiedIdiedIdiedIdied! Why did I have to die!'

Wallowing in his despair and sitting in a puddle of his vomit, he hugged himself shakily, the tears ceaselessly cascading from his eyes.

He thought back to his loving parents who he'd never get to see again. They would never be able to recover from his loss. He was sure his mother would cry and grieve for many years. He thought of his friends who'd been with him since the time they were children and were his siblings in all but name and blood. He thought of Rose, who he'd never get to see again. How he loathed himself for having no courage to ask her out!

"Dear child, I must apologise for how we meet each other."

He quickly turned his face around at the sound of the voice. He saw an old man standing behind him with a long white beard and a wrinkled face. He wore robed make of red and gold, with depictions of dragons and phoenixes on his arms and chest. His eyes were a strange gold that gave off its own light.

"Before we may speak, though, we must get you cleaned up first." With a snap, all the vomit disappeared from around Brandon's body. The tears on his face turned to nothing as his body found strength once more. He stood up and found that a white garden table and two chairs had suddenly appeared, with the old man sitting in one of them. The man gestured to the seat opposite him.

"Sit, Brandon. We have much to discuss."

Brandon warily pulled out the chair from beneath the table and sat down. He made to speak, but the man stopped him before he could.

"Now, I know there are a great many questions you wish to ask me, so let me speak first and get things out of the way. I am a god. Not the God that most people in your world worship. I'm what you might call an Overgod. My role is to regulate the other pantheons of your realm, ensure that they do not destroy said realm with all their power in a war between each other and protect your realm from foreign invaders. All the other gods that you have heard of exist. Buddha, Zeus, Odin, Vishnu, Amaterasu, Allah, the Jade Emperor, Kamun Ra-They're all real.

"Now for why you are here. You are dead. You died because of my failure. With such a vast domain to cover, there will eventually be a small gap that I will miss. As much as I would like to be, I am not omniscient, so some things may fall through. In your case, a small parasitic being from another realm made it through that hole and found itself in the brain of a human. After being unable to eat the human, it blew up the brain of that human for enjoyment. Once it had interfered with the being of your realm, I discovered its existence and promptly destroyed it. What I could not do was halt the truck that human had been trying. The Ancient Laws prevent this. That truck then went on to crash into you, which brings us to where we are now."

"What!?" Brandon had no words to say in response to all this. His mouth was like a fish, just opening and closing repeatedly as he tried to find a reply, but once again, the man-no, the Overgod stopped him.

"Now, as compensation, I am offering you a choice. You can either go to the afterlife of whatever pantheon you choose, you can become a god serving under me, or I can reincarnate you into a world of fiction with three wishes and your memory intact. If you pick the last choice, you will not be able to choose which world you go to or where you appear in said world, but you will be able to choose your appearance and age separately from your three wishes.

The world you go to will depend on what is your favourite of them and the place you end up in will be close to where your favourite character of that place will be. The time you appear at will be, for all intents and purposes, random. You cannot use your wishes to choose which world you go to, where you appear in said world and what time you appear in that world. There will also be restrictions on your wishes. You cannot wish for something too powerful such as Complete Invulnerability and Absolute Immortality.

"I know this is a lot to take in, so relax, take your time, and think carefully. Perhaps a drink to help with the nerves?"

He made a small motion with his hands and a cup appeared before Brandon with a purple-gold liquid inside. He quickly drank it all, feeling a sense of calm and ease flooding over him. All his grief, panic and confusion disappeared, which really helped him realise what was going on.

'I'm was dead. And now there is a powerful being who'd be willing to reincarnate me into another world. Forget the other two options! This would be like living in an anime or a fanfiction! I even got killed by 'Truck-kun'!

'But he said it would be my favourite fiction. Out of everything I've watched and read, I'd put that Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire as my favourite. But that world is dangerous. If I'm born into the wrong social class, I'll probably die once the War of the Five Kings breaks out. Even if I survive that, There was a frozen zombie apocalypse coming from Beyond the Wall. And Dragons from the east. Will there be an Aegon in this world? Will I arrive before the rebellion? Do I even have a favourite character? I'm torn between Tywin Lannister, Jon Snow, Robb Stark and Littlefinger. But that would mean I can end up fucking anywhere in Westeros and at any time from the reign of Aegon the Unlikely to the fucking Long Night!

'With the restrictions on wishes, I guess I won't be able to get a system like the one in The Gamer. Nor will I be able to ask to be immune to all weapons. So I would need to carefully choose moderately powerful and very useful wishes that would help me best in the long run.

'Given that he said I'll be reincarnated, I may be a sibling to one of those 4 characters. But given that I can customize how I will look, something that is hereditary, I will not be born into that world to one of the existing characters or as their sibling. As a result, I will almost definitely not be a noble of any sort. I could pretend to be a bastard, but being a bastard can only go so far. If I want to be a part of a noble house, I will have to be raised to nobility, so I would have to perform a great feat worthy of that. I will never find anything of the sort near Baelish. All I will get is a purse of gold and eventually a knife in my back.

'I could get to Lord Tywin and serve under him, but I would have to do something truly exceptional in full view of everyone so that Tywin has to grant me nobility or have enough of a force behind me that Tywin would want to make me a lord so that I would be required to serve his purposes. Once I was useless to him, he would try to relegate me to the sides or kill me. I can't be a Lannister, so I cannot be assured of safety under Tywin's rule.

'Through Jon, I could possibly get to Ned Stark, which would be the best outcome. If I serve him well enough and perform the required feats in his service, I may get a castle and lands to my name. Unlike the Lannisters or Baelish, the Starks are an honest and loyal group of people and I may come to like serving under them. I could also be in a position to help against the White Walkers. With all 8 seasons of the TV show and 5 out of 7 books in my memory, I have enough knowledge to help the North properly defend the Realms of Men from the Others.'

"I've decided to go with the last option," Brandon said.

"And are you sure that you will not come to regret what you have chosen?" He asked.

"No," Brandon answered.

"Very well. You are correct in believing you will go to Westeros. According to my files-" The Overgod pulled out a file from thin air and began flicking through. "-you are equally drawn to Tywin Lannister, Robb Stark, Petyr Baelish and Jon Snow. The only places two or more of these characters meet are at Harrenhal, King's Landing and Winterfell. As a favour to you, you will appear near Winterfell.

'Hold up. He said I'll appear near Winterfell. Jon is only at or near Winterfell until the very beginning of the story. So I now know I will arrive when Ned goes to the South at the latest and when he returns from Robert's Rebellion at the earliest. My best choice here will be to serve House Stark in some form. Since I'm going to a magical fantasy world, I do not want to miss out on any of the magic. Given that I'll be in the North fighting in wars against the South and in the Long Night, warging abilities, greensight and fire magic would be best. For a wish, I may not be able to ask for all of these magic abilities in a single wish, and it would take at least two of my wishes, if not three if I ask for them separately.

'My best bet would be to ask for a mixed bloodline. The First Men and the Children of the Forest are both capable of warging and greensight, the former group probably due to some inter-racial marriages with the latter. The Valyrians are the only known bloodline with ties to fire, so I will need that. If I'm asking for bloodlines, I might as well throw in some Rhoynish and Giant's blood for the chance at water magic and immense strength respectively.'

"My first wish is to have the blood of the First Men, the Children of the Forest, the Valyrian dragonlords, the Giants and the Rhoynish." Brandon said.

"Done. What else?"

'Holy shit, that actually worked! I can warg! I may have greensight! I can ride dragons!

'Calm down, Brandon. There are still two more wishes to ask. The normal thing that any protagonist would ask here would be for a system. But as specified before, I cannot make it too powerful. I'll have to get a weaker system, maybe a gacha-type system? But I would have to use actual money for that. Since there are eight main coins for the Westerosi currency from gold dragons to copper halfpennies, I could ask for a gacha-system with 8 types of lotteries for each denomination. It would still be very useful, and not too OP. Will I still be able to see my status and skills with that like a normal system? let's try this.'

"My second wish is for a Gacha system with 8 different lotteries, one for each of the following coins: gold dragons, silver moons, silver stags, copper stars, copper groats, copper halfgroats, copper pennies and copper halfpennies. It would also have a status page with my attributes, such as strength and agility, and skill with their proficiencies. And maybe an inventory as well?"

"Nope. Too powerful. The best I can give you would be one with 6 lotteries. One that needs 140 silver stags, one that needs 5 gold dragons, one that needs 100 gold dragons, one that needs 1000 gold dragons, one that needs 10 thousand gold dragons and one that needs a million gold dragons. You will not be able to see any attributes, but you will be able to see everything else. The inventory will only be able to hold money and items from the lottery."

'Fuck. At least it's better than nothing. But this just encourages me to get more of my own wealth. I guess a lottery for a halfpenny was too much. Now, what to ask for the third wish? I'm set for the long run, but I will need something for when I arrive immediately. Magic hasn't been seen much in Westeros, so I shouldn't ask for anything magic related. If I'm going to be serving the Starks, the easiest way would be to join their household. As a member of the Stark Household, I will be charged with protecting Lord Stark and his family, going on errands for him and following the Starks to war. For most of these, I will need some martial capabilities, but I don't know how to use a weapon or fight at all! I should make up for this.'

"For my third wish, I would like to have the knowledge and muscle memories for every martial art and weapon discipline."

"No. Your previous wishes were already at the limit of what I can provide you. Your last wish must be something much weaker. Choose one martial art and/or weapon discipline from the choices I give you now. You will get the knowledge and muscle discipline for what is chosen."

A screen appeared before Brandon with a list of choices. Looking at the bottom of the screen, he saw that there were over a hundred thousand pages for the martial arts and weapon disciplines. There were countless in front of him already on the first page. Each of them had a number beside them for some reason.

"The number you see next to each option is its value in points. As you can see in the top right-hand corner, you have one hundred points to spend. Your choices must be within these 100 points."

'100 points? But some here need 100 million points! What the fuck!'

painfully, he sorted by Price [Low to High] ('What the? Is this an online store or something!?'). To his disappointment, the cheapest martial art, Mortal Boxing (Beginner), cost 35 points and the cheapest weapon skill, Sword Mastery (Beginner), cost 60. Baffled by why there was Sword Mastery when he was searching for weapon disciplines, he found out that just the simple martial disciplines for weapons had a basic requirement in the mastery of a weapon, whether it be in swords, spears, or warhammers. Some basic ability in that weapon was necessary. He felt scammed by the Overgod before him, but there was nothing he could do but sigh. Sigh and gain information.

At the top of the page, he found a search bar. Seeing this, he got a brilliant idea. He typed in 'mortal boxing'. He got multiple pages full of different types of martial arts with the words 'mortal boxing', but at the top of the first page were multiple martial art choices that were only 'Mortal Boxing'. The only difference was that the word in the parentheses was different. He concluded that the word in the parentheses would be the skill level, and for boxing, there were 6: Beginner, Novice, Intermediate, Master, Grandmaster and Sage.

He then typed only the word 'Mortal' and found that every choice had the same skill levels, but when he just wrote 'boxing', there were words like 'enlightenment' and 'ascension' among many others. From this, he deduced that after the Sage level, 'Mortal' martial arts would upgrade. He also saw that it was the same for the weapon disciplines.

When looking at the weapon masteries, he found that the skill never changed or upgraded, but that there were different levels. They were: Beginner, Intermediate, Master, Intent, Heart, Dao, Divine, Supreme and Chaos. It was safe to say that he understood that weapon masteries should be pretty damn important. Especially if there was a word like DIVINE being used.

'I guess I have a lot of bloody grinding to do.'

"I guess I'll take Mortal Boxing (Beginner) and Sword Mastery (Beginner)."

"Alright. Almost finished. Now, just envision how you would look and how old you would be, and then I will send you on your way."

Brandon was faced with a character design page not too different from most games, but with a level of quality and a number of choices that he knew would be impossible for at least a couple hundred years.

He made himself 14 years old. Just young enough so that he could befriend the younger Starks. He gave himself hair that was as dark as the night sky and deep, sea-green eyes. He gave himself a toned muscular body with defined abs but made it so that it wouldn't be too noticeable when he was wearing normal clothes. He put his height at around 160 centimetres. Short enough so that it was clear he wasn't a man, but tall enough to be able to fight others without too much of a disadvantage from height. If he needed to be taller, he would still be growing for a few more years. He couldn't forget to give himself a big one down below. That would always come in handy, wouldn't it? By the end of it, the image he made looked so handsome it should be illegal. Pleased with himself, he decided that that was all.

"Farewell, Brandon Cole. Try not to die."

Then the world twisted around him and for the second time, he thought he was dying.

* * *

Author Note: New story. Still working out the kinks on where I want this to go. Scrapped the last story cuz I got stuck tbh. Decided to just delete it and start something new. Please Follow and Review. Chairman out.


	2. Arrival In Westeros

For what seemed like hours, Brandon could only wish that that 'Overgod' or whatever it was could go die. Over and over, he felt his body twist and turn beyond human capabilities. He felt his body squeezed and stretched until his entire body was akin to a long noodle, yet he wasn't dead. For all intents and purposes, every part of his body was _destroyed_, yet he was still conscious. He could still feel unimaginable amounts of pain around his 'body'. His brain should be squished to nothing, yet he could still think and reason. He could still taste the blood and saliva in what would normally be his mouth. He could still hear the roar from the passing surroundings as he blazed through at what felt like light-speed. And he could still see around him.

And what he saw was equally shocking and awe-inspiring.

He was being transported in what looked like a beam of light, similar to the Bifrost Bridge of Asgard. Beyond this beam of light, he was flying through the cosmos. He watched entire star systems and galaxies pass by him. He could see asteroids streaking through space and black holes consume all that was around them. The sights were straight out of dreams and stories. It was all so beautiful, all so picturesque.

The further he flew, the more nebulae and star systems he came across.

'If this world functions anything like my original universe, then it should be constantly expanding. But even with that, the density of planets should be fairly equally distributed, right? Why is the density increasing? Am I going to the centre of this universe? I was supposed to just go to Westeros!'

As he continued flying through space, he began to feel a dual sense of warmth and cold; he felt warm from above and cold from below. The closer he got to where he was going, the greater these sensations became. They became great enough to distract him from the pain, and then became greater still. It got to the point where he could no longer register the initial pain, only the burning and freezing was still recognized. Endlessly, their intensities increased, increasing far beyond what his body should have been capable of withstanding.

Even amidst all this pain, Brandon found a moment of clarity. He managed to see beyond the searing pain and look before him. He saw a giant, mystical tree shimmering in the light, almost fading from existence.

From above, there was a burning flame of infinite colours. Every colour possible on the spectrum, every shade of those colours, all were shown. It was bright enough to darken all the suns and stars around it with its brilliance. And with the sheer size of this fire, was the equally loud roar as it burned and smothered all it could, using them as fuel grow and spread.

From below, there was a huge void. Darkness with no end, an abyss that swallowed all. On its outer edges, he could see the stars and planets dying out as a layer of ice and snow spread over them. Those that were already covered began to crumble away, fading into the nothingness that froze them.

To his horror, he saw the fire grow eyes as dark as the night. He also saw the void below grow eyes as cold as ice. Both looked at Brandon in fury and opened their mouths and roared. He was buffeted by waves of absolute cold and heat that struck at him with the blunt force of a colossal mountain. And with that, his momentary clarity came to an abrupt end, as he continued hurtling to a planet between the ice and fire. By the time he came close enough to see the blue of its oceans, he immediately lost consciousness.

* * *

When Brandon finally came to, he found himself surrounded by trees. He was also sitting upright. Looking around, he could see nothing but more trees for miles. Looking down at his body, he saw that it was exactly as he had designed it to be.

'_Holy shit_. I'm actually in Westeros.'

Then he thought back to what he had seen arriving here. The mere thought of it made him tremble from the fear he felt. They were like nothing he had ever seen. Something divine, yet evil.

'That was the Lord of Light, right? And the Great Other? Ohnoohnoohnoohno! I'm so _screwed_! So very screwed! I've attracted their attention. This cannot be anything good!'

'Wait, if I'm actually in Westeros, then I should have a system, right? Status! Err, System! Err, Start! Umm, Initialize system!'

[Initializing system]

[Binding to host]

[0%...1%...2%]

"YES!" He screamed out in excitement. This was the stuff of dreams for him; he'd go to another world with a system, become super overpowered, have a harem and conquer the world. Now, he knew that with the restrictions that were placed on him, none of that may happen, but the possibility was still there.

He noticed that he was already sitting upright. Looking behind him, he saw that he was leaning on a weirwood tree. It had an angry expression, with the red sap coming from the eyes looking like blood. It thoroughly spooked him. After all, he knew that the weirwood tree was watching him, or at least a greenseer was watching him through the tree. Heck, maybe _Bloodraven_ was watching him. Now that would be terrifying.

[97%...98%...99%...100%]

'Wow. That was quick.'

[Hello. Welcome to the Planetos Gacha System. There are 4 functions: **Lottery**, **Inventory**, **Status** and **Treasury**. Please select **Status **to continue.]

In the top-right corner of his vision, he saw the four words **Lottery**, **Inventory**, **Status** and **Treasury**. He imagined himself selecting **Status** with a mouse and the Status page appeared before him.

**[STATUS**

Name: Undefined

Race: Human

Age: 14 years

Condition: Healthy

Active Skills: N/A

Passive Skills: N/A**]**

[Please select a name.]

'Brandon'

[Are you sure you want 'Brandon' to be your name?]

'Yes'

[Name change successful! To change your name again in future, you will have to pay 1 Silver Stag.]

'What the actual fuck? I have to _pay_ to change my frickin _name_?'

[Alert! New items detected in Inventory.]

Opening the inventory, he saw a row of boxes that were 3x10. He noticed that the first four boxes were filled. Selecting the first, he saw a box come up in front of him describing what it was.

[**Hybrid Bloodline:** A hybrid bloodline asked for by Brandon Cole as compensation for an Overgod's mistake. It is a fusion of the bloodlines of the First Men (Human), Children of the Forest (Unique Race), Valyrian Purebloods (Human), Rhoynar purebloods (Human) and the Westerosi Giants (Giants).]

Extracting it from the inventory, he saw that it was a blood-red ball the size of a ping pong ball. Holding it in his hand, he subconsciously felt like he should swallow it, and so he did.

[WARNING! Substance detected that will alter your DNA and may change your race. **Continue?** Y/N]

'Continue'

[Choose a race:

-Human

-Giant

-Child of the Forest]

'Human'

He felt his heartbeat quicken. Looking down at his skin, he saw the colour become darker and greener. Twigs and fur started to grow out of it. Then it started to _burn_.

"AAAAARRRGH!"

He writhed in pain on the floor as his body burned from the inside. He could feel all his muscles bur up and turn to nothing, only for them to be reformed again and again. He felt his eyes melt and reform over and over. He didn't even want to think about what was going on inside.

Then his body started producing water to douse the flames, which effectively reduced the pain Brandon was feeling. But this respite was only temporary. He felt a wave of anger well up inside him, an anger that was not his own, that caused the fires to burn even hotter. This only made the water increase in volume and potency. The fire and water began fighting a battle inside him for dominance.

Within the flames and water, he could see twigs and leaves growing and receding into the skin. There was a growing sense of calm and tranquillity with this process. The pain from the fires was lessening and he felt more attuned to his surroundings. No, it wasn't the pain-reducing. It was his body _healing_. The more the pain reduced, the more he saw the plants surrounding him shrivel up and die. He could see faint golden energy flowing out of the plants and into his own body.

'I'm using the plants to heal myself! If the plants are dying, am I using their lifespan to heal myself!?'

With a thought, he tried to increase the number of plants he was drawing energy from and saw that he was healing at a much faster rate. Within minutes, the pain was gone from him completely and the fires had died down completely. That was when he noticed all the changes to his body.

He could feel his muscles wriggling underneath his skin with a newfound strength. He felt that, amidst the plants and the earth, he was one with nature. He could sense everything around him in his immediate surroundings. He felt like he was a part of the forest and could topple mountains. There was also something else, something strange, that he felt inside him. But it felt good. So, so good.

[Alert! New skills detected!]

'Status'

**[STATUS**

Name: Brandon

Race: Human (Hybrid)

Age; 14 years

Condition: Healthy

[+] Active Skills (NEW)

[+] Passive Skills (NEW)**]**

Seeing that his new skills were collapsed under the active and passive skill buttons, he willed the system to un-collapse it, which took him to a new page.

**[ACTIVE SKILLS**

-**Skin-changing** [+] (NEW)

-**Warging** [+] (NEW)

-**Greensight** [+] (NEW)

-**Magic Vision** (Level 1) [+] (NEW)**]**

**[PASSIVE SKILLS**

-**Fire Immunity** (Level 1) [+] (NEW)

-**Nature Resistance** (Level 1) [+] (NEW)

-**Water Resistance** (Level 1) [+] (NEW)

-**Fire Magic Affinity** [+] (NEW)

-**Water Magic Affinit**y [+] (NEW)

-**Nature Magic Affinity** [+] (NEW)

-**Dragon Magic Affinity** [+] (NEW)

-**Prophetic Dreaming** [+] (NEW)

-**Giants' Strength** [+] (NEW)

-**Shortness** [+] (NEW)

-**Longevity** [+] (NEW)

-**Primal Instincts** [+] (NEW)**]**

Seeing such a list brought a wide smile to Brandon's face. After all, now he was in Westeros and could perform all sorts of magic. He could warg, have dreams about the future, tame dragons and perform all sorts of magic. He was immune to fire, he was as strong as a giant and was attuned to nature. He could see the magic around and within himself too. He was immune to fire and, as a result of the water affinity, was immune to drowning.

But out of all the new skills he just got, there was only one that truly interested him. Not because it was especially powerful or unique, but because it was completely unexpected.

[**Primal Instincts:** The First Men were descended from the First Man and his demon wife. From their lineage, almost all demonic traits were lost to time except the demon instincts and behavioural traits.

Effects:

-Heightened senses

-Animalistic instincts

-Increased virility

-More potent anger

-**Berserker Mode: **When consumed by anger, strength will temporarily increase while wisdom, intelligence and awareness all temporarily decrease. The greater the anger, the greater the strength gain and the greater the loss in wisdom, intelligence and awareness]

'Is this...what they call...the 'Wolfsblood'?'

He thought about Brandon the Wild Wolf, known for laying with women and for being wild in his attacks and rage. He thought about Rickon, a boy who would behave more like an animal than a boy. He thought of the Winter Kings of old, of Theon the Hungry Wolf, Brandon the Breaker, Brandon the Burner and all the others. He thought of their tales of strength and brutality, of their irrationality when in grief, their recklessness in their anger and their strength in battle.

'It was all because of this! It's why all Northern armies are feared in war! It's why the wildlings act and fight the way they do!'

"This...does bring a smile to my face."

Checking the other items in the inventory, he found that two of them were the requested skills Mortal Boxing (Beginner) and Sword Mastery (Beginner). They were both in the form of golden books that dissolved into motes of light and flew into his head upon wanting to use them. He suddenly felt like he knew the basics behind using a sword and how to fight with his hands.

'If the first three were items I was expecting, then what's the last one?'

He opened up the inventory again and willed the last item to come out. It was a cardboard box half the size of his body.

[Starter Kit (Westeros – The North): A starter kit given to you by an Overgod to make sure that you 'don't die as soon as you arrive'.

Contents:

-Grey tunic

-Leather breeches

-Clean loincloth

-Worn out leather boots

-An old longsword

-Purse with 10 silver stags

-The body's original memories]

'This stingy motherfucker. He's a being above gods and can't even give me anything good for-wait! The body's original memories!? I took over someone's body!?'

Scrambling to open the box, he saw a neatly folded tunic and leather breeches. Under the leather breeches were a white loincloth ('I have to wear this for underwear?) and his boots. After taking them out, He saw a wooden box. Opening it, he found a rusting longsword, a black purse and a blue orb.

[**Unidentified Orb:** Unknown substance. Unknown history. Unknown materials. Unknown purpose.]

'This must be the memories.'

Putting it in his mouth, he ingested it like he did the bloodline orb and for the second time, his mind was assaulted by a lifetime of memories. He remembered growing up without a father in a village out in the Rills. His mother was a beautiful woman, with such luscious black hair and green eyes that were like emeralds. He remembered a childhood friend of his who, coincidentally, was a redhead called Rose and how they would always run around in their little village playing with each other.

He remembered how his mother always had a sadness to her whenever she looked at him. He remembered how it always hurt to see her in pain all the time, and his astonishment at the truth.

* * *

"Mother, why are you always sad when you look at me?"

They were in the midst of breaking their fast when he asked this. His eighth nameday had been the day before and he felt that it was time his mother gave him some answers.

His mother jolted upright, almost spilling the food she was pouring into her bowl. She seemed so sad, almost on the brink of tears. She knelt by Brandon's side as she stroked his cheek and hair.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm not always sad. Just...remembering." Her gaze seemed to go far off into the distance, reminiscing on times long past.

"Remembering what, mother?" He asked, with all the curiosity and inquisitiveness inherent in all children.

He looked up innocently at his mother who at this point was doing all she could to stifle the sobs threatening to come out. Even with this, there was that same loving smile on her face.

"I just...remember your father. You look so much like him. Your eyes and mouth are mine but everything else is his."

"Who was he, mother?"

"He was a great man, the heir to his noble House. A man far beyond what I have any right of having a child with."

"Where is he now, mother? Will I get to see him?"

By now, she couldn't stop the tears rolling down her face and her eyes reddened in her sadness. She pulled Brandon into a tight embrace, her tears soaking the top of his head.

"Promise me, my son. Promise me you'll always remember what you are."

"I-I promise!"

"Your father died before his time. He was killed by tyrants. Those tyrants are still out there, and when they find you, they will come for you. But you are better than them, my son. You are a wolf, a wolf of the North. And the North remembers."

* * *

Since that conversation, two years had passed. In his formerly peaceful village, all the buildings were up in flames. People died in pain around him as the younger women were dragged away by their hair. Men wearing dark leather were roaming around the village. On them, he could see krakens, boned hands and warhorns. Brandon remembered his mother hiding him in a secret closet under the ground in the barn. He was terrified and confused; he couldn't understand the situation. The village was always so peaceful, so why was it up in flames? Why was everyone screaming?

"M-mother? W-what's going on?"

"Brandon, promise me you will not come out. Promise me that, no matter how scared you are, that you stay brave and courageous. Promise me you'll keep yourself safe."

"I-I promise!"

"I love you, Brandon. More than anything."

With that, she shut the door, leaving him alone in the darkness. He could not see but could hear the cries of pain outside. He could hear the roaring fire as it devoured his village. He could hear as the aggressors cackled maddeningly into the night, and he could do nothing but hug his knees and cry.

* * *

"...Holy fuckamoly."


End file.
